Luncheon Kingdom
The , also known as the Popular Destination for the Hungry, is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. It is a vast realm in the form of a metropolis of food. Its most notable city is Mount Volbono, which serves as the kingdom's main playable area in the game. The kingdom is notable for being primarily inhabited by Volbonans. The primary currency of the Luncheon Kingdom are purple Polygonal tomatoes, however they also accept regular gold coins. The Luncheon Kingdom is primarily based on the real world location of Mount Vesuvius (Mount Volbono) as well as (to a lesser extent) France. The main color of this kingdom is Cyan. Brochure details Power Moon Locations *'02: Under the Cheese Rocks:' Obtained by capturing a Hammer Bro and using his frying pans to break some cheese rocks hiding a switch that opens the cage containing the Power Moon. *'04: Climb Up the Cascading Magma:' *'06: Piled on the Salt:' Found in a salt pile on the tall walls directly in front of the Odyssey. To the left of the Odyssey are two buildings that form a hallway. Jump on the roof there and then walk back towards the Odyssey on the roof. Seen above the pile of salt at the end of the wall. *'07: Lurking in the Pillar's Shadow:' Found in the first part of the Luncheon Kingdom in a corner between two pillars. *'08: Atop the Jutting Crag:' *'09: Is This an Ingredient Too?!:' Obtained by breaking the crates next to the Crazy Cap store, then climbing to the top of the building. *'10: Atop a Column in a Row:' *'11: Surrounded by Tall Mountains:' *'12: Island of Salt Floating in the Lava:' *'13: Overlooking a Bunch of Ingredients:' *'14: Light the Lantern on the Small Island:' *'15: Golden Turnip Recipe 1:' Obtained by throwing a golden turnip into the cooking pot next to the Crazy Cap store. *'16: Golden Turnip Recipe 2:' *'17: Golden Turnip Recipe 3:' *'18: Luncheon Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' Obtained by capturing a scarecrow above the starting area and wall jumping up the blocks that appear. *'19: Luncheon Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' *'20: Luncheon Kingdom Timer Challenge 3:' *'21: Beneath the Rolling Vegetables:' Found at the end of the 8-bit side-scrolling segment beneath an island producing large rolling bell peppers. *'22: All Cracks Are Fixed: '''Fix the cracks where the rolling vegetables are. *'23: Taking Notes: Swimming in Magma:' Obtained by collecting all of the Rainbow Notes above the lava near the path to the Meat Plateau. *'24: Love Above the Lava:' Obtained by meeting with Goombette while controlling a Goomba Tower. *'25: Shopping in Mount Volbono: Buy a Power Moon in Crazy Cap. *'''26: Luncheon Kingdom Slots: Obtained by lining up five Power Moon symbols on the slot machine. *'27: A Strong Simmer:' Obtained by capturing a Lava Bubble and heating the first pot in the cooking area. *'28: An Extreme Simmer:' Obtained by capturing a Lava Bubble and heating the second pot in the cooking area. *'29: Alcove Behind the Pillars of Magma:' *'30: Treasure Beneath the Cheese Rocks:' *'31: Light the Two Flames:' *'32: Light the Far-Off Lanterns:' *'33: Bon Appétit, Captain Toad!: '''Meet up with him to receive the Power Moon. *'34: The Treasure Chest in the Veggies:' *'35: Caught Hopping at the Volcano: Catch a bunny in Mount Volbono to get the Power Moon. *'36: Taking Notes: Big Pot Swim: '''Get all the notes in the pot. *'37: Magma Swamp: Floating and Sinking: *'38: Corner of the Magma Swamp:' *'39: Magma Narrow Path:' Obtained by capturing a Lava Bubble and overcoming a challenging pink lava level in a secret area. *'40: Crossing to the Magma:' *'41: Fork Flickin' to the Summit:' Obtained by capturing Volbonans and utilizing hat spinners to reach the top of a summit in a secret area. *'42: Fork Flickin' Detour:' *'43: Excavate 'n' Search the Cheese Rocks:' Obtained by collecting five Moon Shards in a secret area found right before the "Under the Cheese Rocks" Moon. *'44: Climb the Cheese Rocks:' Obtained by climbing the highest cheese rock in a secret area found right before the "Under the Cheese Rocks" Moon. *'45: Spinning Athletics End Goal:' *'46: Taking Notes: Spinning Athletics:' *'47: Secret Path to Mount Volbono!:' Found on the Floating Sky Island. *'48: A Tourist in the Luncheon Kingdom!:' *'49: Found with Luncheon Kingdom Art:' *'50: The Rooftop Lantern:' *'51: Jammin' in the Luncheon Kingdom:' *'52: Mechanic: Repairs Complete!:' *'53: Diving from the Big Pot!:' *'54: Hat-and-Seek: Among the Food: '''Behind the crates a Volbonoan can be seen. Talk to the chef hat to get the moon. *'55: Luncheon Kingdom: Regular Cup: Win the race with the koopas. *'56: Peach in the Luncheon Kingdom: '''Near the pot you can see her. Talk to her to receive the moon. *'57: From Inside a Bright Stone: *'58: Under the Meat Plateau:' *'59: On Top of a Tall, Tall Roof:' *'60: From a Crack in the Hard Ground:' *'61: By the Cannon Pointed at the Big Pot:' *'62: Luncheon Kingdom: Master Cup: '''Beat the 2nd race the koopa requests you to do. *'63: Stepping Over the Gears:' *'64: Lanterns on the Gear Steps:' *'65: Volcano Cave Cruisin':' *'66: Volcano Cave and Mysterious Clouds:' *'67: Treasure of the Lava Islands:' *'68: Flying Over the Lava Islands:' Grand Moon Locations *'01: The Broodals Are After Some Cookin':' Obtained by defeating Spewart. *'03: Big Pot on the Volcano: Dive In!:' Obtained after using Cappy to capture a slab of meat and have Cookatiel carry Mario to the top of Mount Volbono. *'05: Cooktial Showdown!:' Obtained after defeating Cookatiel at the highest peak of Mount Volbono. Enemies * Goombas (''wearing chef hats) * Goomba Towers * Chef Bros. * Fire Bros. (wearing chef hats) * Spinies * Lava Bubbles * Magmatos * Venus Fire Traps * Bitefrosts * Spewart (boss) * Cookatiel (boss) Gallery Luncheon Kingdom.jpg Super Mario Odyssey's Map.jpg Mario_(Chef).jpg|Chef Bros and Spiny attacking Chef Mario. Cookatiel.jpg|Cookatiel with Mario (Meat). Tomapon.jpg|Mario being chased by a Magmato. Volbonans.jpg|Volbonans. Spiny.jpg|Mario being chased by Spiny. Mount Volbono Sticker.png|Luncheon Kingdom's Sticker. Luncheon_Kingdom_Postcard.jpg|Luncheon Kingdom's Postcard. es:Monte Delisubio it:Monte Vulcanbon fr:Pays de la Cuisine de:Schlemmerland (Super Mario Odyssey) Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Kingdoms Category:Dessert-themed Category:Fire-themed